


Red is Better Than Blue, And a Daughter’s Love is Unconditional

by Orca478



Series: The Unbreakable Bond of a Father and Daughter [1]
Category: Rio (Movies - Saldanha)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blu has enough of being treated badly, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Scarlet Macaws are nice, So does Bia, Spix are bullies, Stop Bulliyng, and they get put in their place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: After the pit of doom match, Blu has decided that enough is enough, he is tried of being seen as a fool, as weak, as worthless, even his wife sees him like that, so he decides to leave. His daughter Bia, the only one who knows her father’s pain, and dislikes the treatment he gets, leaves with him.The path for the father and daughter takes a strange turn when the loggers attack them, and they are saved by Felipe, who takes them in. He shows them that his tribe is not like the others, and he welcomes them with open wings, no matter the color.Meanwhile, the Spix are defenseless, and Jewel must choose between her old life and her new one. Her father and family, or her husband and daughter.
Relationships: Blu & Bia, Blu/Jewel
Series: The Unbreakable Bond of a Father and Daughter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809805
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Leaving everyone, except you

They say, enough was enough.

There is so much abuse you can get, and he has had enough.

That whole tribe hates him, they yell at him, they glare at him.

Eduardo always puts him down, Roberto brags.

And Jewel.....calls him selfish, selfish for what, for not wanting to be hated anymore ?

He is sad to leave, but he simply can’t take it anymore, he doesn’t tell her or the kids, they are happy with her.

He will miss them, but he doesn’t think they will care, they have Roberto now.

“Dad !”

Dad, he used to be one, good times.

“Dad !”

Wait a second, he knows that voice.

“Dad, wait for me !”

Bia ?

She followed him ?

“Bia, What are you dong here ?”

“I saw you leave, and I couldn’t stay there.”

Blu sighted.

“Look Bia I.”

“I want to go with you.”

“What ?”

“Mom doesn’t see it, neither does Carla and Tiago, but I did, they don’t treat you well, that is bullying, and I can’t stand that.”

“Now sweety,”

“No dad, when I was bullied in Rio, you stuck with me, I left a note besides yours. I am coming with you.”

“Bia, I...”

“Birds of blue feathers stick together. Mom forgot that, I won’t.”

Blu wanted to cry.

His daughter, the last one to fly. His precious Bia, was sticking with him, she didn’t saw him as a failure.

He landed in a branch, and as soon as he did, she hugged him.

“I am so sorry for not saying anything daddy, I should have stopped Eduardo, Roberto, or even mom, I should have spoke, I love you.”

“I love you too sweety, and I will never send you away.”

She was coming with him, that was a fact.

She doesn’t see Eduardo as her grandfather anymore, nor Roberto as her uncle. This is a place full of bullies, this was not her home.

Before they could move, they sensed the tree falling.

“What.”

“Fly Bia, fly !”

The two went flying. But trees started falling.

When a red blur pushed them away to safety.

The two looked in shock at who saved them.

“You two ok ?”

It was the leader of the Scarlets.

Felipe.

“Come, this way it is safe.”

“But we are...”

“Blue, But you are not like them, you’re not jerks, I can tell from what I heard. Now come, let’s go.”

Jewel was sick with worry.

She thought Blu would return soon, but he didn’t.

And Bia was missing. 

Those two were always so close, it confronted her, that maybe they are together.

“BLU, BIA, WERE ARE YOU ?”

She arrived to the nest, were she saw a letter.

Dear mom, if you are reading this, I had enough. I have seen my father been bullied for days, just for being the kind bird he is, and seen that I am just like him, I don’t stand a chance here. He is rightfully leaving, because he has had enough, and I am coming with him, it seems I am the only one that remembers the motto he says, we always stick together. You called dad selfish, I am sorry to be rude, but please look at the mirror, YOU are the selfish one, and that Eduardo, I won’t call that bird my grandfather anymore, nor will I call the ones you call family my own. This tribe is full of bullies, Eduardo, Roberto......you. You made your choice, I am making mine, I am following my dad, my best friend, and I am NOT standing for bullying. I hope you have a happy life, I love you, but you splitted the family apart, and that is something I won’t forgive. 

Goodbye.

Bia.

P.S Tell That Roberto that he sucks, hope you enjoy your life with bullies. 

Bullies.

Her daughter called them bullies.

She called her.

Oh god.

The love of her life was gone, and their daughter followed him.

Bia saw what she refused to see, and took the action she should have.

She broke down crying.

“I am sorry Blu, I am so sorry.”

Her mate and daughter hate her.

And it’s all her fault.


	2. Welcome / Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felipe welcomes Blu and Bia. While Jewel breaks down.

“So first of all, what are your names ?”

“I am Blu sir and this is my daughter Bia.”

“Well Blu. I have to say this, I am sorry, I was a jerk to you, I believed you were just like Eddie, and I couldn’t be more wrong.”

“Why do you hate Eduardo so much ?”

“It is not hate young one, the Spix are selfish and...”

“Bullies, I agree 100% sir.”

“Smart girl, yes they are bullies. Eduardo is so strict, so demanding, that is the Spix way. But us, we aren’t like that. We do Welcome other birds.”

“But, then, why were you so mad, when I got a nut, sorry about that .”

“It’s ok, I doubt Eddie told you were the border ends. As for the answers, the Spix used to steal from us, it made me paranoid, and I reacted badly. If I had none you weren’t like Eddie, I wouldn’t have called for a match.”

“Yeah, stupid Eduardo.”

“And that Roberto, he is all, look at my muscles, come here Ju Ju, hahaha, let me steal your wife. No wonder he and Tiago get along.”

“Bia, be nice.”

Felipe however, was laughing like crazy.

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, that was so funny, he is just like him. Don’t tell her to be nice Blu, of they are not.”

Blu still couldn’t belive, with no Eduardo, Felipe was so nice.

“I can offer you a tree for you two to crash the night, the loggers can’t come here, the river doesn’t allow them.”

“Thanks sir.”

“You two seem nice, and frankly, I like fixing Eddie’s messes. He showed you the bad side of the Amazon, I would like to show you the good one, but if you guys want to return to your home, I will point you the way, and you go.”

Blu saw that Bia needs to rest, get over what happened.

“We will stay for sometime.”

“Great, come on amigos, let me show you my big tribe.”

Blu was schoked by what he saw.

There wasn’t only scarlets, there was other kinds of birds, chanting in armony.

“Wow.”

“They are all small tribes or stray members, they needed a home, and I brought them here.”

Unlike with the Spix, the scarlets welcomes him nicely.

“Hey, it’s the one on the pit of doom, thanks buddy.” That was said with no mocking.

“Eduardo must have banished him, stupid Spixes.”

“And he has a daughter, what the hell did they do ?”

“Don’t worry amigos, you guys are welcomed here.”

They were greeted warmly, and some came to greet them with a shake.

A female scarlet came to them.

“Mi amor.”

“Cecilia, so good to see you.”

“Who are they.”

“Blu And Bia, Old Eddie was so mean to Blu that he left, and Bia being a good girl, didn’t stand with the bullies, and left with her dad.”

“Oh you poor things, that tribe, I can’t belive it, but why ?”

“Because Dad was raised by a human.” Bia said bitterly.

“WHAT, just for that ! Come on, I was a pet too.”

“Wait, What ?”

“That’s true, Cecilia was the pet of a nice boy, when he saw she wanted to be free, he letted her go.”

“Aquí, there is no pet, no wild, no popular ones, in here, we are all one, we are all birds, that’s all that matters.”

“Birds in danger mam.”

A scarlet male came to them.

“This is my second in command, Manuel, what do you mean ?”

“First, allow me to welcome you two, heard how they treated you man, and Eduardo’s daughter is your wife, and she stood by it. I can see where your daughter came from. I am sorry. And second. The trees from the areas are being cutted without mercy madam, we need to do something.”

“How are the evacuations going ?”

“Pretty good sir.”

Felipe thought a minute.

“Say Blu, you know about humans right ?”

“Yes sir.”

“Any idea you can offer us ?”

Blu was surprised, they were asking HIM for ideas.

“Come on Dad, you are the smartest bird I know.” Bia said.

Her eyes, full of love and adoration. Gave him confidence.

“Well, loggers depend on their machines, without them, they can’t do anything.”

“You are saying we sabotage them.”

“A ordinary logger can’t cut a tree without them, so yes....”

Felipe thought about it.

“That, it’s a good idea, we can do it in the night, when we are not seen. Good job Blu.”

Good job, words the spix never said to him.

“And how do we do it amigo, we are all ears.”

So Blu started planing, they needed a distraction.

“Let That to me, I know a pair of jaguars that can help.”

“Once they are out, we must disable the big ones first, sticks will work.”

“You heard him, get the sticks, we are not allowing our home to be destroyed.”

“Seems like the spix are stupid for loosing you Blu, welcome to the tribe.”

“Yeah man, welcome, of you two want to stay, please do.”

“We will decide that later, but I am staying until we take down the loggers.”

“Good, we strike tonight, let’s go !”

Bia stood near her dad.

“Dad.”

“Yes ?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Meanwhile in the spix territory.

Eduardo was looking for trapasers with Roberto.

“I am worried for Ju Ju.”

“What, What happened ?”

“She couldn’t find Bia, it seems the girl went missing after our loss.”

Dam it that pet, he took everything, he wished Jewel never met him.

“Let’s go, see if we can help her.”

When they got there with Mimi. They were shocked by what they saw.

Jewel was on the floor crying.

“I lost them, my Blu, my Bia, they left, it is my fault.”

Eduardo got closer to his daughter.

“Jewel ?”

Carla and Tiago came with Rafael, Nico, and Pedro.

“Mom, are you ok ?”

“Mom, what’s wrong.”

“I lost them, I lost them, they left.”

“Jewel, sweety...”

“DON’T TOUCH ME !”

Everyone was shocked at the outburst.

“You, YOU, you were supposed to be my father, how could you hurt me like this !”

“Jewel I would never.”

“You took the bird of my life from me, he is gone, he left because he couldn’t stand with your bullying anymore, what did you do to him. WHAT DID YOU ALL DO TO HIM, and to make it worst, my sweet Bia, the ONLY one that saw what was happening, left with him, she hates me, she is angry, hurt, and was afraid she couldn’t live here because she is just like her father.”

Everyone was in schock.

Blu had left......

He was hurt, he was in pain.

Only Bia saw it, she had her father’s brain after all.

“All That training, was for that, to turtore him, to make him afraid, you compared him to Roberto always, are you happy ?”

“No Jewel I just wanted too.”

“I don’t care !”

She looked at her aunt.

“You said you welcomed everyone with open wings, Bia spent so much time with you, and she saw what was happening, why didn’t you see it ?”

Mimi dropped her head, she always thought she was welcoming.

“And you Roberto, you had to be a bully right, why did you have to presume your muscles, he is insecure, he can’t help it, and you helped my father drive him away.”

“I am sorry Ju Ju.”

Jewel was angry, she was pissed.

She looked at her kids.

“And you two, you are not out of this either. Blu thought you that bullying was wrong. Did Bia was the only one that actually listened to that ? No, the You se kids excuse doesn’t matter, your sister noticed it, and took action, why didn’t you. Tiago, you helped Roberto mock him, and Carla, was a talent show worth loosing your father and sister ?”

Carla and Tiago lowered their heads ashamed.

“And you 3, I ask you the same, was a talent show more important than your friend ?”

Rafael, Nico, and Pedro lowered their heads.

“And there is me, the worst of us all, I left him suffer, I didn’t listen, I got lost in my own happiness, and look where that got me. I called him selfish, but I am the selfish one. EVERYONE HERE IS SELFISH, the one bird that wasn’t, left with him. I lost my lover, my daughter hates me. I thought I would make my family bigger, but I lost two of them.”

Jewel turned back.

“Leave me alone, I have to find a way to get them back, and if that means going back to Rio and leaving you, I’ll take the kids and do it.”

Eduardo was heartbroken for that statement.

But there was nothing he could say. He was tough with Blu, and it costed him.

“I am sorry Jewel.”

He flew away, to see if they can find them. Roberto flew besides him.

“Come on guys, forget about the show, Blu needs us !”

The three city birds left.

“Dears. Leave your mom alone. Come with me.” Mimi said.

Carla and Tiago were crying, they lost their father and sister.

Jewel was left alone.

“I am a bully, I made a mistake, oh god what have I done!”

She looked at the sky.

“I am sorry you two, my love, my daughter, I am so sorry.”


	3. An Unexpected Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blu and Bia meet someone they never expected.

She saw to spix macaws enter the place with Felipe.

They looked familiar, specially the big male one.

He had.....

Could he be....

“Gustavo, come here !”

“Hey, amor ?”

“Yes.”

Shouldn’t you introduce Blu and Bia too them ?”

Felipe remembered then.

“You’re right, come on you two, we have to take you to them.”

“What, who ?”

“You’re not the only spix I have rescued from Eduardo’s banishment.”

Felipe took them to some trees near a waterfall.

“Eddie is a banisher, he banishes for everything, they are not wild enough, they are not blue enough, stupid things. Turns out the banished ones, are the nice ones. So I gladly take them in.”

“That’s so nice of you sir, a true leader.”

“I try my best Bia, I have mistakes, but I try correcting them.”

That is the problem of the spix, she thought, they refuse to change their ways. They would never admit their ways were wrong.

They saw the spix come out of the trees.

“Eduardo did it again.”

“One if them is a kid. “

“What the hell is with that loco !”

There was 12 spix here, with them it was 14.

“Wow.”

“This is, sad and impressive at the same time.”

Suddenly, a male landed in front of them.

“Who are you ?”

“Wow, Gustavo calm down, they are good, not like the others.” Felipe said.

He turned to them.

“Sorry guys, he was done dirty by Eduardo, he banished him and his mate just for looking for their son.”

Bia made a disgusted noice, she can’t believe she is related to that bird.

A female came behind him.

“Gustavo wait.”

The female came close to Blu, very close.

“Ehhh, Hello mam.”

“Blu ?”

“Wait a second ? You know my name ?”

“Gustavo, could it be ?”

Gustavo’s face morphed into one of surprise.

“Where were you born boy ?”

“Ehhh, Rio sir.”

Felipe gasped at that, it made sense now.

“Blu, do you remember anything from your childhood ?”

“I just remember the singing, and then the poachers and me falling, and ending in Minnesota.”

The two macaws gasped.

“Sara, it is him.”

“We found him !”

“Foud who, what are you talking about ?”

Gustavo slowly held Blu’s wing, and showed him his birthmark.

“Oh, that is just a birthmark, I had it since I was born.”

Gustavo then raised his wing.

It had the exact same mark.

Bia gasped at that.

Blu was shocked at what this meant.

He can’t believe this.

“Dad ?”

“Yes son.”

He looked at Sara.

“Mom ?”

“Yes, Yes my child.”

Blu started hyperventilating.

“Mom, Dad ?”

“Yes, it’s us.”

“My mom and dad are alive ?”

The two hugged their son tightly.

“My Son is alive, my son is back !”

Bia had tears in her eyes, after all the pain her dad suffered, he deserves this.

Felipe and Cecilia were also in tears, this two ere old friends, and they founded their son.

“My Son, I am so sorry, I was suppose to take care of you that day, and I failed, I was not a good father.”

“It’s ok dad.”

Gustavo hugged his son tighter.

“Eh, Dad ?” Bia calles him.

That made Gustavo and Sara freeze.

“Dad ?”

“Son, did that girl called you dad ?”

“Oh yeah, mom, dad, this is my daughter Bia.”

“Hello sir, mam. Nice to meet you.”

“I have a granddaughter, I am a grandma !”

She hugged Bia tightly.

“She has our eyes, son, she is perfect !”

“But son, where is the mother ?”

Blu sighted sadly, while Bia got angry.

Felipe answered for them.

“Blu’s mate is actually Eduardo’s daughter, and from what it looks like, she is not better than him, she gets home, and forgets about her husband, let’s him be bullied, goes with another male, and the other two kids also turn a blind eye. Bia here got the good side and left with her father, Kid has more heart than the adults.”

Gustavo growled, stupid spix tribe, they do the same to his son and granddaughter that they did to him.

“Sara, let me hold her.”

Sara gave their granddaughter to him, and hugged her son again.

He looked at her eyes, they were full of anger, of pain.

“Mi nieta, I am so sorry you had to make that desicion, a child should not choose between her parents, and the fact that you left the safety of Eduardo, just to be with your dad, it proves that your heart has no limits.”

“My Dad is my hero sir, he was with me in some hard times in Rio, I had to steak with him.”

“That girl has a bright future Blu, good job with her.” Felipe said.

Sara couldn’t wait, and got her family in a hug.

“I am sorry life didn’t treat you as it should have Blu, at least it gave you this precious daughter.”

“And Bia, There is no sir, call me Grandpa.”

“And I am your Grandma!”

“I have a grandma! And a true grandpa !”

Blu started to cry.

He might have lost Jewel, Carla and Tiago.

Loosing his lover and two of his kids, that will never pass.

But he gained his parents, and his Bia still loves him.

“It’s ok dad, you can cry...”

As she hugged him, Bia started crying too.

Gustavo and Sara held them close.

Felipe got angry. 

Eduardo has always gone to far, but to make this to his own son in law and granddaughter ?

That crosses the line. He always crosses it, all the spix do.

Enough was enough, he thought by being mean, he could give them a taste of their own medicine.

He was wrong, what he needs to do is go confront him, Roberto, and even that Jewel. 

State the facts, and make them see the truth. He has standed long enough.

He will do it as soon as they deal with the loggers.

But.....he can also throw some joy here too.

“Come on guys, let’s celebrate this, we got new family !

His tribe was his family, and if Blu and Bia join, they become his family too.

Unlike with the spix, in here, they made sure that Blu feted in. They didn’t push him away, they welcomed him with open wings.

The taught him the dance, they included him. It felt.....great.

His mom was with him all the time, teaching him, being with him.

While his dad goofed with Bia, making sure she was included too.

The 4 danced, as a family, United. Felipe was true to his word, he doesn’t leave anyone behind.

Blu laughs and has fun, he sees his daughter’s face so bright and happy, the anger was still there, but it was helping her.

“Hey Bia ?”

“Yes Dad ?”

“I want you to decide what we do, want to go back to Rio, or stay for a while, see how this goes.”

“Dad, I told you, I am sticking with you, but....I do want to stay for a while, meet grandpa and grandma, and see you happy.”

“Sweety, there is a reason we are so close, we do think alike.”

“Great minds think alike.”

Felipe came to them.

“I heard correctly right, you guys are staying ?”

“Yes sir, of that’s ok with you.”

“There is no sir here Blu, call me by my name, and of course I am ok with it, everyone, we have new family members !”

Everyone cheered.

“Welcome to the family you two, after we take care of the loggers, this is gonna be awesome.”

He letted Sara hug them, happy to have her son back, and to,have a granddaughter.

He saw Gustavo upset.

“Hey Gustavo, what’s wrong ?”

“My Son was bullied by that tribe, and I did nothing.”

“Hey, it’s not your fault, but, I do plan to confront them on this, as well as many things, want to come ?”

“Thanks, and I will, I have to stand up for my son.”

“Hey, I can see where he became a good father to Bia, now go be with your family.”

“Yes sir.”

Gustavo joined his wife, Son, and Granddaughter in the dance.

The celebration had to be cut short, they had to rest for the mission.

Somehow, with Blu here, Felipe felt sure they were gonna succeed.

Meanwhile the Spix heard the Scarlets celebrate.

They we’re bitter, having no idea why they were partying, they thought it was for their win.

Jewel and her family however, were still searching.

“Any sighting of them Roberto ?”

“No sir.”

Dam it.

Jewel was looking with Mimi.

“Sweety, you must rest.”

“I can’t Mimi, I must find them !”

“They might have gone a bit far Sweety, we can search tomorrow.”

She saw her two kids, and their friends, arrive.

“Did you guys find them ?”

“No, not a sign.”

“Sorry mom.”

Oh god, where were they ?

She hopes they are all right.

If anything happens, it is her fault.


	4. Stopping the Loggers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blu and the others stop the loggers.

It was midnight.

The party ended before the sun setted, and everyone went to get rest.

Blu and Bia were invited to his parent’s nest. While the girl had her own space, she just cuddled with her father.

Blu hates bringing Bia to this, but she is the only other one that knows how to open the motors of the machines, he has no choice.

If things go south, she has to fly away imediatly, she promised him.

Felipe rounded them up.

“Ok. You know what to do, we go, destroy the things, and come back.”

“The jaguars are ready.”

“Thanks Manuel, Blu ?”

“All ready Felipe.”

“Great, come on guys let’s do this !”

The boss was going to his camp.

It was almost time to get rid of this trees, and use them to get his money.

Sleep and then cutting.

It all sounds great.

The monkey was waiting for any intruders, while enjoying his lollipop.

That was the last thing he did, before being eaten by a Jaguar.

Blu led Felipe and Manuel to the big machines.

He opened them, and they putted sticks on the motors.

Bia did the same with her grandparents.

The other macaws took the chain saws, and flew with the, carefully.

Blu got the dimanate sticks and dropped them on the river.

Slowly, they took care of the machines, the few guys that woke up, the Jaguars kept them on their tents.

Animals saw what they were doing, and joined them.

With their help. They took out the whole arsenal.

It was quickly and easy.

No danger, no risk.

The plan worked flawlessly.

The Boss was so angry when he woke up.

No machine was working.

The saws were missing.

His monkey, his guard, was missing.

What the hell happened.

Felipe’s tribe watched as the boss screamed and yelled.

“WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE ?”

“We....don’t know boss.”

“NO SHIT, WHERE ARE THE WEAPONS, WHY IS NOTHING WORKING, WHAT DID YOU DO !”

“And now, it is part of the second phase.”

Police choppers arrived at the scene.

Blu took one of the phone’s and took pictures.

He then founded Linda, and after she expressed her shock, she called the police, and showed them the evidence.

They all saw the boss and his man get arrested.

“We did it, it worked, we are safe !”

Everyone grabbed Blu, and started shouting his name.

Blu.

Blu.

Blu.

“That’s my son !” Gustavo said proudly.

“My little baby, grew so much.” Sara cried.

“Go dad !” Bia shouted.

Felipe hugged Blu.

“I knew you were capable of this, welcome to the family Blu.”

“Thanks Felipe.”

Just as Felipe moved, Bia collided with him.

“You did it Dad, I never doubt it.”

“Thank you Bia, for always having faith on me.”

“I love you dad.”

“I love you too.”

His parents joined the hug.

It was a happy time, they won, with no injuries.

“Come on amigos, let’s celebrate for real this time !”

“Wait, wasn’t last time, for real ?”

“Nah man, that was a small party, time for you to know what a BIG one looks like.”

Turn out, big was BIG.

The Scarlets didn’t just invite other macaws. They invited everyone.

Mammals, birds, reptiles, everyone was able to come.

Felipe led the dance with Cecilia, full of joy.

The animals painted each other of different colors, there was not a specific one.

Blu’s mom painted him green, like his dad, while she painted Bia with a beautiful purple, like herself.

“It’s family tradition.”

“I like it ! Better than yellow if you ask me.”

“That purple makes you stand out sweety.”

“Thanks Daddy.”

“Now come on familia, let’s celebrate.”

Even without Jewel, Blu managed to have fun.

He catch up with his parents, bonded with Felipe and his friends, who welcomed him warmly, and had fun with Bia.

He partied until Bia couldn’t go more, and he refused to leave her alone, she was all he had left from his old life.

So he and his parents went back home, and went to sleep.

“So, you didn’t know how to fly until you jumped from a plane to safe Jewel ?”

“It was the heat of the moment.”

“Still, seeing that she left you after all of that, it doesn’t suit me son.”

“To be fair dad, I left.”

“Yes son, you left after she refused to see the abuse you were getting, she should have done what Bia did, so,should have your other kids. I am sorry son, I can’t se that bird as my daughter in law, and as for grandkids, for the moment, I only have one, and is that precious thing that is sleeping in the nest. Maybe in time that will change, but this is now.”

Blu sighted. 

He wants his family United, but he knows it will take time for his parents to see Jewel how he does, and Bia is still angry.

And to be honest, part of him is too.

Maybe......some distance could help him.

He can’t stop loving her, loving Carla and Tiago, but he can’t go back.

All his life, he has been mocked, seen as a the weak annoying one.

Even his lover sometimes saw him like that.

The one bird that never did, is on his wings right now.

Blu wants time, but also. It is time to do some self reflection, and to improve his confidence.

This seems like a good place to do it.

“You want me to do what ?”

“I need training dad, I need to learn how to be on the wild, in case Bia and I never return to Rio.”

“Ok son, I can do that, as a father I should have done that before.”

“There is still the poachers Felipe.”

Felipe growled.

“We got the bigger threat out, but they still come.”

“Felipe ?”

“Yes Manuel.”

“Maybe it is time to.... consider leaving.”

Felipe sighted.

Leaving was something they had talked about for sometime, but the question is where.

“Maybe.... it would be time, but where would we go ?”

“Maybe to Blu’s old home ?”

“What ?”

“I spoke to him, he and Bia used to live in this protected area, where they couldn’t be hunted, were humans actually protected them, sir, we are expanding, not just from ours, but from the refugees, and I would never consider leaving the, to their own. This, might be the only way.”

Felipe thought about it.

“Bring me Blu.”

Blu came in to Felipe.

“Hello Felipe, Manuel told me you wanted to see me.”

“Yes Blu, you see, I have this issue, and I think you can help me.”

“Of course sir, what do you need.”

“What can you tell me of your home in Rio ?”

“Well sir, it’s a rainforest like this one, but humans can’t go in, only doctors and researchers are allowed.”

“Hmmm, And is the place good for parties ?”

“They love parties......Felipe what is this ?”

“Listen Blu, the truth is, we have been talking about leaving this place for months now, you took down the loggers, but they always come back. I think you might have given me the perfect place.”

“Are you saying,”

“I want you to lead us to Rio.”

He......was going back home.

“We are going back to Rio ?” 

“Yes sweety, Felipe wants the whole tribe to go there.”

“Yay ! I missed home, and I can show Grandpa and Grandma everything.”

Bia then looked at him.

“But, what about mom and Carla and Tiago ?”

Blu sighted.

“Felipe will talk to Eduardo, and tell him. Whatever happens then, is in her. I can’t let this birds to die.”

He looked at her straight.

“Bia, be honest, I can take you to your mother right now, and you can...”

“No.”

“Bia.”

“No Dad, I am not letting you alone, this always happens, and I am tired of it, people use your big heart, and I am done with it. I am staying with you.”

Blu’s heart was full of joy.

No matter what, his daughter stuck with him.

She was small, but she was the heart of the family.

“Thank you Bia.”

“We are a team dad, right ?”

“The best team.”

The evacuation was received well.

Blu and Bia led the first group, Felipe will go last.

He has to tell Eddie.

Even after everything, he won’t let the spix fall, he will tell them, and let the, decide.

And he can get some things of his chest. Now that they are leaving he doesn’t fear reprecutions.

The Spix were unaware of everything happening on the other territory.

It had been two days since they lost their territory, and so far, they had nothing.

No other conventional way of feeding.

They were frustrated and scared.

Eduardo specially.

The Scarlet’s behavior concerended him.

They were too quiet, specially after winning the match.

And there was the fact that Blu and his granddaughter are still missing.

Jewel wasn’t sleeping. She barley ate.

Carla and Tiago were sick with worry, no matter what he, Mimi, and Roberto tried, the kids and Jewel were unable to calm down.

He actually wonders why Bia decided to go with her father, she seemed so happy here, but Carla told him, that Blu and Bia have a gigantic bond, so is no surprise she left with him.

Jewel refused to share the letters, but she called everyone a bully, even herself.

He and Mimi went to the nest.

“Hey kids.”

“Hey Pop Pop, Hey Aunt Mimi.”

“How are you doing ?”

“We are fine, but we are worried, neither dad or Bia stay away from home usually, they went camping sometimes, for Bia’s learning trips, but that was only one night, and they told us before hand, this is out of character for them.”

“Yeah, it was us the ones that went missing, Bia is the obidient one. Well......”

“She obeys Dad, And he is gone, so is no surprise she is missing, and remember, she didn’t want to come here.”

“WHAT !”

Jewel snapped out of her crying.

“What do you mean your sister didn’t want to come, she seemed so exited ?”

“Mom, you do remember that Bia does struggle to fly still, she can’t fly long distances still.”

“Yeah and she was exited, but she always wanted to return.”

Jewel stood there.

How blind had she been, not only her husband, her daughter also wanted to go back ?

“And there is the “Thing”

“Thing, What Thing ?”

“We don’t know, its a secret between her and dad, I just overheard she was worried about that.”

What could it be.....

“SIR, YOU NEED TO COME QUICK !”

“Roberto, What is it ?”

“It’s the Scarlets, they are leaving.”

“WHAT !” Everyone yelled.

“What the hell are they doing, they just won the whole nut grove, and they are leaving it ?” Mimi said.

“He said he also needs to see Jewel.”

“WHAT ?”

That Scarlet idiot is not getting close to his daughter.

“He says is about Blu and Bia.”

At that, Jewel took flight.

“Come on guys, I am getting my family back. Carla, Tiago, you stay with Rafael.”

“Yes mom.”

She flew to the border, she has no idea what Felipe wants but if he can tell her anything, she will take it.


	5. Confrontation Against Bullies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Scarlets confront the Spixs on their ways, and leave with a parting message.

“Gustavo, I am telling you, this could get ugly, are you sure you want to be here ? You should go be with your family man, you just founded your son, and learned you have a granddaughter.”

“Thank you Felipe but no, I am doing this because of them.”

“Ok man, and Eddie called you selfish, man, I can’t tell if he is reflecting, or if he is just crazy, probably both.”

“Boss, they are here.”

Felipe sighted, time to end this.

Blu was leading a giant group to Manaus, were he would leave the first mark for the second group to find.

Bia was on his back, she got tired, so he has no problem caring her.

“Look Dad ! I can see the city.”

Cities, how much did he missed them.

“We will rest on the outside of the city, and we can go threw there.”

“It should take us two days to reach Rio.”

Home, there is no place like it.

Eduardo, Roberto, Jewel, and Mimi arrived at the border.

“Well well Well, isn’t it Old Eddie, how are you guys doing without the nuts ?”

“Enough with the jokes Felipe, What is this thing that you are leaving ?”

“It is just as it sounds, my tribe is leaving to another place.”

“But you just won the whole grove, why leave it ?” Mimi asked.

“You see, two days ago I saw some loggers nearby, this place is not hidden anymore.”

“LOGGERS !”

“Don’t worry, I got this new friend who actually took them down.”

“What ?”

“A bird took loggers out ?”

“He didn’t do it alone, he made a plan, I decided to trust him, and it worked. Still, they always return, and there is also the poachers. My tribe and I have talked about leaving for a while, and this friend, not only did he help me, he gave us a new home.”

He stretched his wings.

“Listen Eddie, unlike you, I don’t hate you, I am telling you, this place is no longer safe. Get your tribe and leave, or have the whole grove, and take the risk, I don’t care for the spix, except for a few.”

“WHAT, WHAT DOES THAT MEAN FELIPE ?”

“You know, I don’t have the right to say this, Gustavo ?”

Eduardo, Mimi, and Roberto gasped when they saw the spix macaw land in the other side.

“Hello Eduardo.”

“Gustavo what ....”

“You traitor !” Roberto glared.

“Still Eduardo’s puppy Roberto, no, I am not a traitor, because I am not loyal to you.”

“And. I took he and Sara in, you see Eddie, many of the macaws you banish, I actually take them in. No, it’s not for the information, because frankly, it disgusts me. I take them in because they are genuinely good birds that deserve a home.”

Jewel looked at her dad.

“Dad ?”

“He....he putted the location of the tribe at risk multiple times.”

“Because he was looking for his son.”

“His Son is long dead.”

“Nope wrong again Eddie, he is alive, and we found him two days ago.....want to tell them Gustavo ?”

Gustavo looked pissed.

“That macaw you mistreated, you turtored, the one named Blu, is my son.”

“WHAT !” Jewel yelled.

“Yep, your son in law Eddie, the husband of Jewel, is the one that took out the loggers, and got us a new home in his old home in Rio. And just to calm yourselfs, the girl is with him. Sweet Bia, good kid mam, that is a good kid.”

Jewel had to process that, her husband left for the other tribe, her father’s sworn enemies, and he helped them safe the forest, founded his parents, and is on his way to Rio.

“But.....why did he came in to you ?

“Simple, I saw him flying away, at first I was angry, but then I saw Bia aproch him, I heard the conversation, I heard how he was treated, how the girl was the only one that stood up for him. So I took them in, saved them from a falling tree, then, I introduced him to his parents, and then he took out the loggers and well.....gave us a new home.”

Gustavo growled.

“You turtored My Son Eduardo, for what ? Being a pet ?”

“I....”

“I take full ofence here Eddie, my wife is a pet.”

“You have a wife ?” Roberto asked.

“Unlike you, I am not a play boy girl stealer, I setted down with a bird I truly loved.”

Eduardo clearly didn’t know the scarlet leader at all.

“And you mam. He told me the story, after all he did for you, this is the treatment my son gets ? Abandoned, his lover blind to the abuse he is getting. I am angry that this is what he gets. A father in law that breaks him down, a stupid playboy that tries to play with his insecurities, friends that care more for music, two of his three kids see him as a failure, and a mate, that cares more for herself, than him. I don’t know who I have to thank that Bia has the heart she has, because that girl adores her father, my precious nieta.”

Eduardo stood up for his daughter.

“Now Wait here Gustavo, if you think you can...”

But Gustavo just pushed him away, Roberto tried to intervine, but Felipe slammed him to the floor.

“I have been waiting to do that for a while, and Eddie, you want to know what is the best part ?”

Everyone looked at him.

“Every word he said, came out of Bia’s beak, that girl is angry, she wants justice for her dad, it’s impressive, such as small chick, yet her brain and heart are so big, not only did she noticed what the adults either were to blind to see, or simply ignored, but took the stand, she was welcomed here, you all loved her, yet she decided to not stand up for the bullies, and left all of that behind. That bird is not your granddaughter Eduardo, she is nothing like you, she took everything from Gustavo and Sara, which shows on Blu. I am here because I feel fondees for my friend, a good bird that tried his best, and it got him nothing, a bird that saved me, saved my tribe, got me a home, a bird that is becoming one of my best friends, a bird whose daughter was the only one that stuck with him, because those two have big hearts. You look for strength in your tribe Eddie, but you letted go the strongest bird I have met, and you know what ? I am gonna make him feel more at home than he ever did with you bullies. I am sick and tired of listening to other birds complain about you, so I decided, now that I am leaving, and taking those you hurt. To make my stand clear, your tribe is messed up Eduardo. Your son in law is full of sadness and pain, your granddaughter is full of rage, what a good family you are.”

The spix stood there, many had come to see.

Every spix macaw was frozen, they always saw themselves as good natured macaws, they had no idea the rainforest thought about them as monsters.

Jewel had tears in her eyes.

“I am disgraced to call you family, I have no daughter in law, and only one nieta, they are my family, and I will stick with them.”

Gustavo flew to his family.

Felipe sighted.

“Mam, I don’t care about you, I don’t like you, but your husband and daughter, I like and care for them, a lot. Take my advice, do the right thing, they want their space, you are not fixing this easily, but you can still do it, you can still try, but if you continue the way you are going, you might loose two great birds.”

He threw her a peice of paper.

“Blu sent this, he and Bia are already on their way to Rio, he wanted you to see they are fine.”

Felipe took to the sky.

“I would say it was a pleasure, but it wasn’t. Goodbye Eduardo. I sincerely hope you get out of here, it is not safe anymore.”

Felipe flew away after that.

Jewel looked at the photo.

Her husband and daughter had big smiles on their faces, he was painted green, she was painted purple, it was a party. They were happy.

Eduardo rounded the family on Roberto’s nest.

“Sir, what do we do ?”

“Huh ?”

“Felipe said we are not safe here anymore, we can’t...ignore that.”

“This is our home.”

“Eddie, I think we clearly don’t know Felipe, he just proved he is a bird with a good heart, he took in all the birds we sent away, including our own family.”

Meanwhile Jewel was talking to her kids.

“So dad met his parents ?”

“Yes Tiago.”

“Cool, we have new grandparents !”

“You don’t.”

They looked at her.

“Bia has new grandparents, you two don’t, I took that from you kids, I am sorry.”

“Mom ?”

Jewel sighted.

“Kids, in two days we are going back to Rio, your father and sister are on their way there right now, and Rafael, Nico, and Pedro said they are returning in two days, so we better go with them. So they do help me watch you.”

“Ah man, I wanted to stay here.”

“I know baby, but the matter is, your father and sister are not feeling good in here, as much as I love the rainforest, you 4 are the most important things in my life, and I made a mistake and hurted one of you, and the other followed him. I need to fix this.”

“Ok mom.”

“I personally am glad to return, nothing against your home mom. But I like Rio better.”

Jewel sighted.

This was clearly a mistake.

“Jewel, please you can’t leave !”

“My flower, we just found you !”

“I can’t leave my best friend again Ju Ju.”

“I am sorry, but I need to get my husband and daughter back, and to be honest, some of the things I heard, I don’t like them. This place has changed, and not for the better. Felipe is right, I must make the right choice.”

“Then we are going with you.”

“What ?”

“I will take Felipe’s advice, leave this place before its to late.”

Jewel nodded.

“Let’s make something clear, non of you are getting closer to Blu and Bia, that’s their home, they have the right to be comfortable. And they are my priority, so no more Ju Ju, no more training, nothing, I am taking the tribe with me, but I am not part of it anymore.”

Eduardo was heart broken, but there was noting he could do.

He made huge mistakes, and he was gonna pay for them.

“Carla, Tiago, you will apologize to your father, you will give your sister her space, and if she has something to say, just let her. Bia is mad, and she has te right to express herself.”

“Yes mom.”

She sighted.

“Everyone, please leave me and my kids alone. They need their sleep.”

The three nodded and left.

“Mom, does dad and Bia hate us ?”

“Your father would never hate you two, he might hate me, and your sister.......she is angry kids, let her be.”

The two sighted sadly and went to sleep.

Jewel sang them a Lulaby, ignoring the pain of only seeing two kids instead of 3,and went to sleep.

She has one chance to fix this, and she is going to take it.

No matter what.


	6. A Water Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the outskirts of Manaus, there is a problem. A problem full of water.

Rain.

Tons of rain.

That was something no one expected.

“Felipe is worried.” Gustavo told his family.

“Why dad ?”

“Flash floods, that is another reason he wanted to leave, The Valley was not safe anymore due to the water, the river almost overbanked last year.”

“But.....we are birds ?”

“Yes sweety, But we can’t fly forever, and if our feathers get to wet, we will fall, and the river will take over the land, water will come and we will drown.”

“Gustavo, don’t scare your granddaughter !”

“It’s ok Grandma, I know that macaws can’t swim, except for dad, he knows how.”

His parents looked at him.

“You know how to swim ?”

“Linda taught me, she founded a way for me to learn.”

“Oh son, and you still want me to train you ? You should train me !”

“Knowing how to swim is not everything dad.”

“Still, there is no worry about in Rio, there is no way the forest flods there due to the mountains.”

“That sounds good Bia, but we can’t leave in this rain.”

“Yes, they even stopped the boat trips.”

Blu was worried, this could be dangerous.

Water was a bless and a cuirse, and it could be a cruise this time.

He hopes Jewel, Carla, and Tiago are fine. This could be dangerous in a valley.

“Sir, the water is rising again.”

Eduardo groaned, ever since Jewel returned, nothing could go his way.

“It is faster than last year.”

There was no doubt to Eduardo now, leaving was the right choice.

“Roberto, call every nest fast, as soon as the rain stops. We are leaving as soon as the rain stops.”

“Yes sir,”

He took of to warn his family, Mimi was with them.

She was playing with Carla and Tiago, helping them distract for a bit.

“Everyone, we will leave sooner than anticipated.”

“What, why ?”

“The floods, they are getting to high for my liking.”

Jewel was worried for that.

“Kids, you do remember what your father told you in case you ever fell to the water, how to stay afloat.”

“Eh.....”

“Yeah about that....”

“Let me guess, Bia was the only one that listened.”

“I.......need to apologize to dad.”

“Me too.”

Jewel sighted. She has to apologize a lot.

Eduardo was a bit outstanded, they city bird knew how to swim ?

Not even Roberto could do that.

As much as he hates it, he has to give the reason to Felipe, he might have lost a great bird.

Bia was alone with her grandma. While her dad and grandpa talked to Felipe on how to proceed.

“Hey Grandma ?”

“Yes sweety ?”

“Can I tell you something, only dad knows about this, you have to promise me you will keep it a secret.”

“Of course.”

“I.......before we came to the Amazon, I realized that.......I don’t like males, I find females cute,and I am a female.”

“Sweety, there is nothing wrong with that, males can like other males, females can like other females, there is nothing wrong with that.”

“You really don’t mind ?”

“No. You are still my precious granddaughter, and you know what ? Felipe has a strict rule, Love is love, no matter the kind, it is one that he never breaks.”

“Thanks Grandma, though I am in no rush of love.”

“You are young Bia, enjoy life.”

“So we don’t have to worry about this on Rio, good, the thing is, we need to move fast, as soon as the rain stops, we leave.”

“We have a concern sir, the river is starting to overbank.”

Felipe sighted.

“Have everyone be on the top of the trees, and if the situation call it.......we go into the city.”

Everyone gasped a That.

“Blu here told me that when he was coming here, he wasn’t bothered by the humans, We have to trust our friend.”

Blu blushed a the trust he was getting.

“Everyone rest, as soon as we can, we leave, poachers, loggers, we can beat them, water, we can’t.”

Even if it was dark, the spix left.

“Come on tribe, follow me.”

“Mom, why is pop pop making us leave this early.”

“Sorry kids, we have to leave, now.”

“Nico man, is there one thing I fear, is water !”

“I get you buddy, Luis’ saliva is enough.”

Rain started to fall again.

“Dam it, it literally just stopped.”

“Let’s keep going, as long as is not too hard, we can do it.”

The window to get out of the rainforest was now.

It was still raining, but low.

“Bia, remember what I told you in case of an emergency ?”

“To stay afloat, fly with one wing at a time in the water, freestyle.”

“Good.”

The two catched up to his parents and started moving.

He is worried sick for his other family, but Eduardo won’t allow nothing to happen to them.

He has to take his little girl to safety.

Meanwhile, without no one noticing.

The river overbanked.

Water was coming in, tree were falling.

They had to get out, now.


	7. The Flood, Love knows no bounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He flood arrives, and some birds can’t escape. Blu being the selfless bird he is, dives to help everyone.
> 
> But someone refuses to leave him alone this time.

The spix flew fast.

Roberto saw the floor in horror.

“Sir, flood !”

Eduardo looked down.

The river overbanked, water was coming from everywhere.

The rain started getting harder.

“Everyone, we need to land.”

“Where Eddie, the trees are falling !”

“Mom, I am scared.” Carla cried.

“It’s going to be ok.” She tried calming her.

“Let’s keep moving !”

The Spix were in trouble, they were not close to the city, and there was no swimmer.

Felipe was supervising the evacuations.

“How many are there in the city already ?”

“Half of them are safe sir, but the rain is getting harder.”

Felipe sighted.

“Go Manuel, get out of here !”

“But Felipe ?”

“Go ! I will check on the others, you need to get out of here, NOW !”

“Not without you sir, we aren’t a tribe, we are a family.”

Felipe smiled a bit.

“Let’s go then.”

A group of birds another animals tried to fly or run away. Among them, members of both tribes, who ignored each other for the sake of living.

But the, trees fell. The path was blocked.

The water started rising.

Blu, Bia, Gustavo, and Sara were flying to the city.

“I don’t know if I can go there, there are too many humans.”

“Mom, it’s ok, nothing will happen.”

Sara nodded at her son, and left to the city, leading the family.

Blu was last, when someone shouted.

“HELP, SOMEBODY HELP !”

It was a spix chick.

“Hey little one, What is wrong ?”

“My Mother is trapped, she and some others can’t leave, and the water is rising, please help sir.”

To any other bird, he would have left the chick alone, saving its own skin.

But Blu was not any other bird.

He flew to where the chick was pointing and went to see how could he help.

His parents didn’t notice, but Bia did, who flew after him.

The spix were desperate.

The rain was harder, and they can’t land anywhere safety.

“I can’t do this, I....”

A spix fell to the water.

“JUANITA !”

Roberto saw one of them fell.

“Eduardo, we need to land in any place.”

“We can’t Roberto, the trees are not standing.”

“TOBIAS !”

Another one fell to the water.

Jewel didn’t let her kids see it.

“Dad, we need to do something !”

Eduardo, for the first time in a long time. Has no idea what to do.

“Fly faster !”

Blu saw the birds being trapped.

He flew down to see what he could do.

But then, a wave came just right to him.

“Oh god.”

The wave hitted Blu, And he went underwater.

Bia saw that in horror.

“DAD !”

Blu swam to the surface.

He can’t belive this has happened. 

But no matter, he must get everyone out.

It was clear the spix tribe was here, he hopes Jewel is ok.

He saw the cave where birds got trapped.

He grabbed a stick, and tired to open the cave.

Gustavo and Sara reached the city.

But to their horror. Their son and granddaughter were not behind them.

Gustavo took to the air again.

“Gustavo Wait !”

“I am sorry love, but I wasn’t a good father once, I need to be one and a good grandfather.”

He flew to find them.

Felipe and Manuel grabbed birds from the water.

“To the city, go now !”

The rain was not forgiving today.

“Come on Mother Nature, what did we do to you ?”

They dodge a falling tree.

“I think she is having a bad day.”

The spix splitted up.

There were some resistent trees that they could rest.

It won’t last.

Jewel started trying to dry her kids, hoping Blu and Bia made it safely.

“Come on kids. We need to get you a bit dry, just stay still.”

“Yes darlings, we are going to make it.”

Carla and Tiago were shivering, they were terrified.

They heard something horrible.

“PEDRO !”

Pedro fell to the water, he managed to get in a peice of wood.

“WAAAAAAAA!”

The branches started to fall.

Jewel got her kids to her back, and continued to fly.

Felipe saw chicks stranded in the water.

“Sir, what do we do, we can’t fly and grab them.”

“But I can throw them at you.”

“What ?”

Felipe took a breath, and took the dive.

“SIR !”

He grabbed a peice of wood, and grabbed the chicks.

“Get ready Manuel.”

Blu tried as hard as he could, but he couldn’t push it, he was not strong enough.

Bia watched her father struggle.

“If he continues, he will exhaust himself and drown.”

He need help, but she is the only one here.

She felt the tree shake.

She has to make a choice, leave to her grandparents or....

She started getting flashbacks.

“We are a team, right Dad !”

“Of course honey.”

“Birds of blue feathers !”

“Gotta stick together !”

“I love you dad, you are my hero.”

“I love you too sweety.”

She knows what she has to do.

She was tired of birds leaving her dad.

“Swim with one wing at the time, you can do this, you can do this, YOU CAN DO THIS !”

She jumped to the water.

She managed to make it to the surface, but it was hard.

“Left wing, right wing, left wing, like those swimmers we saw in TV.”

She did just like she saw her father do it.

“I am his daughter, I can do it! Come on Bia.”

She continued to do just what her father told her.

“Wait a sec, I am doing it ! I am swimming !”

Bia made her way to her dad. 

Blu was pushing hard, but it was not letting go.

“Come on, just a little more force !”

He made it to pus again, when something hitted the branch.

It caused enough strength for the branch to open the caves, and allow the animals to swim out.

Blu held to the branch, gasping.

“Thank god it worked.”

“Hi dad.”

Wait a second.....

He turned to his left, and saw Bia floating there with him.

“BIA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ?!”

“Helping you.”

“But you.....you are swimming ?”

“I did what you told me too, and it worked.”

“But Bia, do you have any idea what risk you just took ?”

“The risks Tyler Blu Gunderson always takes to help others, I am your daughter, it’s on me to help, and specially you, birds of blue feathers stick together, to me, that is something serious.”

Blu wanted to be mad, he wanted to ground her.

But he was so proud of her, she had the guts to take a plunge, for the other birds and animal, for him.

He was so proud of calling her his daughter.

“Bia , when we get home......I’ll give you all the books you want, you are a hero sweety.”

“It’s on the family, and I do have some requests.”

They laughed a bit, but then remembered something.

They are still floating. And have to get out.

But they saw more birds needing help.

“Bia I want you too.”

To late, she was swimming to help.

Blu has to smile.

“Too keep that big heart of yours.”

Felipe saw this too.

“Wow, That family is special, and in a good way.”

He mimicked what they did, and soon go the hang of it.

He felt a splash on his right.

Manuel was here too, and he was swimming.

“He is truly a hero sir.”

“Both of them are.”

They swam to help birds get to shore.

The spix were still flying.

“We can’t keep going !”

Jewel felt fatigue get to her.

“Mimi, take the kids.”

“Jewel ?”

“I can’t carry them any longer, I haven’t slept in days, I.....please.”

Mimi quickly took the kids.

“MOM, HANG ON WE ARE ALMOST THERE !”

But Jewel was starting to faint.

“I am sorry kids, tell Blu and Bia I love them, and I love you too.”

She fell to the water.

“MOM !”

“JEWEL !”

But before she hitted the water, a dark blue blue got her.

It was Gustavo.

“Gustavo ?”

“Come, this way.”

“But......you said you didn’t like her.”

“I would never let someone die, and she is special to my son and granddaughter.”

“Wait, is that ?” Tiago asked.

“Dad’s dad ?” Carla finished.

“He looks so cool !”

Mimi sighted.

“Thank you Gustavo.”

“Thank me when we are safe, come on !”

The Scarlet tribe saw what 4 members of their tribe were doing.

One of them stepped forward.

“I am not letting them do this alone.”

He took the plunge, and started copying their movements.

Then, all of the strong warriors, decided to help, and threw themselves to the water.

Felipe saw his tribe do this.

“What ?”

“We are here to help sir, we don’t leave anyone behind !”

Not only Scarlets threw themselves to help, but the ones he adopted did so too.

“Everyone, get all of this birds in logs, and lets take them to sure.

He felt a wing in his shouder.

“Hello mi amor.”

“Cecilia ?”

“Less talking, more helping.”

Eduardo and Roberto managed to make it to the city.

But saw the others were not behind them.

“No, not this again, please no !” Eduardo yelled.

“They are going to be fine sir, don’t worry.”

Pedro was still screaming, when someone grabbed him.

“Pedro ?”

“Blu !”

Blu shook his head.

“Here, hang on, they will take you to safety.”

“I own you one.”

“Dad, this are the last ones !”

Blu nodded at her.

“Swim to the shore Bia !”

He went after her, but noticed his foot got stock.

“What ?”

It must be a twig.

“Dad !”

He saw Bia swim back to him.

Eduardo was so crazy with worry.

He lost his family again, he can’t belive this.

“Sir, is that ?”

He saw a familiar figure land in front of him.

“Gustavo ?”

And then they both looked.

He had Jewel on his talons.

“EDDIE !”

Mimi landed on his side, Carla and Tiago on her back.

“Mom !”

They rushed to their mother, who was waking up.

“Sir, you saved me.”

“I won’t allow a family to be separated, no matter what. I know that pain.”

Then, the logs with birds started showing up to the city borders.

Many birds jumped out, to reunite with their loved ones.

Pedro and Nico reunited.

“Pedro !”

“Nico ! You won’t belive who saved me.”

They saw Felipe, Cecilia, and Manuel being dragged out of the water.

“We did it, everyone is safe.” Felipe gasped.

“GUSTAVO !” Sara yelled as she hugged her husband.

“I am here, I am here.”

She looked around, but saw two figures missing.

“Gustavo, where are Blu and Bia ?”

“WHAT, THEY ARE STILL IN THERE !” Felipe yelled.

“WHAT !” Gustavo yelled.

“Dad and Bia, are in the water !” Carla and Tiago shouted.

“WHAT WERE THEY DOING THERE ?” Jewel asked.

“They were helping get birds into logs, they were right behind us !” Manuel said.

Gustavo imediatly went to take a plunge, but the thunder stopped him.

Trees fell into the river.

Father and daughter were not in site.

Bia tried to get her father free.

But she always ran out of air.

“Bia, go.”

“No.”

“Bia, that’s an order !”

“I am disobeying that.”

“Bia, you can die.”

“So What, I leave you to die ?, no dad, I am not doing that.”

“Bia, sweety, I can’t get free, the current will drag me.”

“I don’t care ! I am not leaving you, you are my dad, my hero, my family. I am staying, even if it means that.....”

She went quiet.

Trees fell around them.

Blu sighted, there was no changing her mind, and she doesn’t have te strength to make it to shore alone.

“Bia, come to my wings.”

She slowly swam to them.

“I am so blessed to have you as my daughter.”

Trees kept falling, Thunder rumbled, and rain fell hard.

“I am so proud to call you my dad, you gave me everything.”

“No Bia, you gave me everything.”

She hugged him tightly, when she noticed something.

The current, it was pushing her dad away.

They can use it to free him.

She hugged tighter, but also pushed him.

“Lean back dad !”

“What !”

“Let the current get you out !”

Blu gasped, it could work.

He leaned back, gathering his strength to get them back home.

“Don’t let go of me Bia.”

“I won’t !”

She pushed, the current pushed.

And then, the twig snapped.

“Take a breath !”

He dived, just as a tree fell straight to them.

Everyone was looking for them, trying to see, but failing.

“No, this can’t be, we just got him back.” Sara cried.

Gustavo fell to his knees, and letted out a rage filled yell.

Felipe watched in horror.

“Blu, you were the most brave bird I have ever know, you gave that to your daughter, come on, you can do it.”

Cecilia and Manuel dropped their heads.

Rafael, Nico, and Pedro did so too.

Eduardo and Roberto watched in horror.

Mimi held her wings in her face.

Jewel fell to the floor and cried.

Her husband and daughter, were gone, for good.

“My husband, my one and only, and my sweet Bia, this can’t be, this can’t be.”

She saw her other two kids starting to cry.

She hugged the, tightly.

“Mom. They are gone !”

“We never even said sorry.”

She just held them.

Every bird lowered their head.

When a blue wing grabbed the wall.

Felipe gasped and went to grab him. Manuel joining him.

The two pulled.

Blu came out of the river, Bia on his wings.

“Don’t worry guys, we got you.”

They dragged them away from the river.

The duo was exhausted.

But alive.

“Everyone, give them space, allow them to breath.”

Blu however, didn’t care for the others, he only cared for his savior. His daughter.

“Bia, you saved me.”

“It was time for someone to do it.”

Blu laughed a bit.

“Birds of blue feathers.”

“Have to stick together.”

The two passed out from exhaustion.

“It’s ok, they are fine, come on Manuel, let’s get them to high ground.”

They grabbed they duo, and left with them. Both tribes following them.


	8. Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blu and Bia are taken back home, while the others arrive there.

Felipe checked his friends.

“They are out cold.”

“Of course amor, they were in the water the longest, and had to deal with the harshest waters.”

“It’s actually cute she is still hugging him, even passed out, that girl loves her father.”

“We do need to get out of here, and this two are not fit to travel.”

Felipe thought for a awhile.

He saw the human that helped the loggers.

He looked at Jewel.

“You came with them, you must know how to get to Rio.”

“I do.”

“Good, you can lead us, Blu and Bia need to rest, and I have an idea.”

He doesn’t trust humans, but this one raised his friend.

So he feels he can trust her.

Blu woke up in.....

Tulio’s hospital ?

“What ?”

He gasped and looked at his wings.

Bia was there, sleeping.

So she is here, but how did they ?

“BLU !”

Linda came in to the room.

He made confused noises.

“You must be so confused, Jewel and your friends gave us you two, you guys were soaked, and out cold, we had to bring you here. You’re foot was dislocated, and Bia had a cold. You’re both fine now, but need to take it easy.”

Blu nodded.

They had been brought here by the others, Felipe trusted humans.

“I’ll leave you alone with your daughter ok ?”

Just as she left, Bia woke up.

“What ?”

“Morning sweety.”

“Daddy ? How are we here ?”

“Your mother and our friends founded Linda and Tulio, they brought as here.”

“And I assume mom is leading them here now.”

“Yep.”

“That does give us some days alone.”

“Yep, And you little miss have to take it easy for some days.”

“I don’t even want to get up.”

“You’re gonna have too, I did promise you books.”

That had her flying in an instant.

“They are safe, they are safe.”

“Yes Sara, they are safe and back home. Nothing is going to happen to them. That woman raised our son, that should tell you everything.”

“I know, but still. I wanted them here.”

“Me too honey, but they have to heal, they did a great fit.”

“I couldn’t be prouder of them.”

“Me neither.”

Meanwhile with Jewel and her kids.

“So dad, taught Bia how to swim when they were gone ?”

“I don’t know Tiago, but I am sure he will teach you when we get there.”

Although, she knows she must give them space. Let them approach her.

“Actually, he never taught her.”

Felipe came close to them.

“What ?”

“Blu never taught her to swim. The kid just remembered what her father told her, and took a leap of faith.”

“So she just....”

“Mam, that girl loves her father so much, she was willing to drown for him. I ask you listen to what I am about to tell you.”

Jewels listened, it was clear Blu had become great friends with Felipe, so he must know what he is saying.

“Blu is more sad than angry, even after all he loves you, and I don’t think that will ever change. Doesn’t mean he isn’t angry though. My advice is first apologize, make a meeting with him, and listen to him. Eduardo is your father, but keep him and Blu apart, same with Roberto, and have him end the Ju Ju Thing, your are married. Listen to him, he listens to you, but for what it seems, you don’t always do so.”

“I know, it’s a mistake I have to correct.”

“I won’t lie, it’s Bia the one that concerns me more. That girl is full of anger, it is very clear she has a bond with her father, she is angry in his behalf, and with good reason. She sees a bird that many see as a joke, as her hero. And from what I get, this is something that has happened for a long time. She believed her mother would never abandoned her father. She is smart, but she is still a kid, and to her, you decided to break the family apart.”

“I know.”

Bia was just like her father, she was also emotional.

“I wish you the best, no family deserves to be broken apart.”

“You know Dad, I actually liked swimming, without the fear of the current dragging me, I want to learn more. But in a calmer place.”

“We can go swimming a day sweety.”

“Thanks !”

They had just gotten all of the books she wanted, and were in their way to the home. Where they are staying until they are better.

“Welll, it seems you have a good amount of reading to do, while I take a nap.”

“Yep.”

She got to the house, and just settled in and read.

Blu smiled and went to take a little nap.

This days have left him sleepless.

When he got up, he heard banging on the window.

It was his parents, they were waiting outside.

He saw Bia sleeping, her head on her book.

“Hi mom, dad.” He opened the window.

“SON.”

They hugged him tightly.

Their scream woke Bia up.

“It was Tiago, not me !”

She saw her grandparents.

“GRANDMA, GRANPA !”

“My heroic nieta, so good to see you well.” Gustavo said he hugged her.

“You are a héroe honey, so brave of you.”

“But how did you find us ?”

“You’re mother told us you should be here.”

Bia’s face fell at the mention of her mother.

It was clear she was still mad.

Gustavo took his son apart, while Bia showed her grandma the place.

“Son, tomorrow two birds want to see you, the first is Felipe, he wants to show you were we are staying, and just to see you are ok.”

“Ok.”

“And the second is......your wife. She made the request to see you after sunset. She is with your other two kids and her aunt, it looks like she is not in the best terms with Eduardo right now.”

That got Blu surprised, Jewel seemed to agree with all what her father said.

“Allright, I’ll meet her.”

Gustavo smiled.

“That’s tomorrow, now let’s join your mother and daughter, and show me this place.”

Felipe came in the morning.

“This place is great Blu, we don’t depend on nuts with the amount of fruits that there are here, and there is no fear of flodings.”

“Hehehe, thanks Felipe.”

He showed him were they are staying.

“You two have a hollow ready for you, just come when you want.”

“And where does the border with Eduardo is, to not make the same mistake.”

“Nah, there is no border, Eddie chose a territory far from us.”

“Heh.”

“He marked it with blue feathers, so you know where not to go.”

“Thank you Felipe, for everything.”

“I don’t want to see her.”

“Bia she is your mother.”

“No.”

“Sweety.”

“I......just don’t want to, I am sorry dad, but, I am still mad at her, she made you hurt, she made me have to choose, and I.....I can’t dad, I need to calm down first.”

“Sweety, is there something you are not telling me ?”

Bia sighted.

“She broke the family apart, and.....I felt betrayed. I don’t even think I can tell her my secret now.”

Blu sigted.

“Maybe time will help you. I am not going to force you, but she will always be your mother, and they are your siblings.”

“Yes dad.”

“Blu.”

“Jewel.”

They met on a branch near the house.

“Sorry. Bia didn’t want to come here.”

“I know, she must be angry with me still.”

“Yeah.”

They both looked at each other.

“Blu I.....I can’t tell you how sorry I am, I....”

“Why did you do it ?”

“What ?”

“I always trust you, but when I needed you, you didn’t trust me.”

“Blu I.....I was just so,happy to see my family back, that I got distracted, Imlost my judgement and...”

“So I am not your family ?”

“No Blu, Your the love of my life, I just, I don’t know ok, I was blind.”

“But Bia saw it, she saw I was excluded, I was humiliated, I was bullied. I went threw hell to make you happy, and what did I got Jewel ?”

“I am sorry Blu, really I am. I am going to straight things up with my dad, I told Roberto to end his flirting ways with me, I told Tiago and Carla to stop mocking and ignoring you, I will change Blu, you’re right that I need to change for you, you did it for me.”

Blu hesitantly gave her a hug.

“Jewel, you are the bird of my life, the One and only one for me. But, I do need some time, to think, to regain my confidence, and I can’t leave Bia alone. She is the only one that has never mocked me and kicked me when I am down. I want to be a family again Jewel, but I need to figure out somethings first.”

Jewel sighted.

“I get it Blu, I’ll wait for you two.”

She gave him a small kiss.

They both parted ways, knowing they still need some time.

One needs to heal, the other needs to think about how to fix her life.

“So, we are staying here for a while.”

“Yes sweety, you are still sick, and I need to heal my foot.”

“And then ?”

“The bird house, or grandpa and grandma. Your choice.”

“Bird house, need a bit of famirialty, but I am sleeping with you still.”

“Heh, I would never kick you out Bia, not when you never left me alone.”

“I love you daddy.”

“I love you too.”

The two sat there, finally back home.

No matter what, their bond was unbreakable, no crazy bird, loggers, or water can change that.

Birds with blue feathers, always stick together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second story is about the path of forgiveness that Jewel takes to get them back. As well as other characters search for redemption.


End file.
